Saarebas
by Josie Lange
Summary: What happens when innuendo becomes a game of want and desire between Lhiannon and Loghain? Adult themes related to saarebas bindings. If such things offend you, please do not read. Companion piece to chapter 22 of "Retribution" but can be read as a stand alone piece.


_I should have known better._

_I should have known better than to have innuendo in chapter 22 of "Retribution."_

_I should have known better than to have innuendo in chapter 22 of "Retribution" while knowing that there are Cheeky Monkeys following the story. One of those Cheeky Monkeys left me a review that said, and I quote, "You do realize, of course, that you are now obligated to provide a smut-shot of L&L trying out the saarebas scenario, yes?" So, because the muse had that bug put in her head and absolutely refused to have me write or draw anything else until she was satisfied, this one-shot was born._

_So, Enaid Aderyn, this is for you. ;)_

_Before you go any further, my wonderful readers, know that this story is **NSFW** and contains a degree of **BDSM**. If such things make you uncomfortable or offend you, you may want to leave now. If they don't bother you, by all means, read on._

_Thank you all for the support you have so generously given me and my stories. Without your support, this hobby of mine wouldn't be possible._

* * *

><p>"Loghain Mac Tir, you are a complete shit! You know this, right?<p>

Loghain leaned back in his chair, a mischievous grin playing across his features. "Madam, I cannot help but to think such base and lustful thoughts when in the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"You seemed rather amused by my discomfort in front of Teagan," Lhiannon smirked, coming over to Loghain's desk and perching herself on the edge. "You seemed rather interested in the thought of me chained up like a saarebas." She narrowed her eyes, the grin becoming wider as an eyebrow shot skyward. "Is this some sort of game you wish to play?"

The grin fell from Loghain's face, his expression becoming wary. "A thought or fantasy in my head is one thing; actually doing this is quite another. This could become uncomfortable for both of us should it go awry."

Lhiannon shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'd be willing to try it once. "

"If this is a path we wish to pursue," Loghain began, holding up a finger in emphasis, "how do we insure this does not go too far?"

Lhiannon thought about his question for a moment, her hand coming up to fidget with the earrings in her ear. She felt a tingle begin in her core at the thought of the game. "We should have a safe word. Perhaps 'lilac' for the safe word?"

"And if you are…silenced?"

The tingle in Lhiannon's core threatened to turn into full blown heat, excitement and anticipation crawling in her gut. "Perhaps I can snap my fingers three times?"

Loghain nodded his agreement. "All right then. The safe word will be lilac or you will snap your fingers three times."

Excitement began to ripple along Lhiannon's spine and through her core, heating her body rapidly. She could feel her sex beginning to tingle, responding to the thought of being at Loghain's complete mercy. She moved forward, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his erection against her; he was obviously looking forward to this adventure as well.

"How shall we go about this then?" Lhiannon asked, running her lips along the skin of Loghain's neck. She felt him shudder slightly under her, wrapping his arms more tightly around her and pressing his hard length against her.

"Perhaps I can capture you, as if you were an apostate on the run?"

"Irony," Lhiannon scoffed, picking up her head to look into Loghain's ice blue eyes. They were glittering with both mirth and lust, heavy lidded as he held her gaze with his. The tip of his tongue ran out across his bottom lip, his anticipation evident in his features. "Shall we spar then?" she asked. "To make the game more authentic?"

Loghain shrugged slightly, a finger running up beneath the hem of her tunic, brushing the bare skin of her back. "We can. Perhaps you can cast weak spells?"

"But if I'm casting weak spells, how will you capture me?"

A grin crossed Loghain's features; Lhiannon could see his mind turning. He no doubt had a plan for her capture already forming. She felt the anticipation and desire growing within her, a tingling heat with the heart of it seated deep within her sex. "I think I'll leave that as a surprise." He paused for a moment, the grin falling from his features to be replaced by a grave seriousness. "Lhiannon, it goes without saying that we must have complete trust in the other for this game to work."

Lhiannon brought her hands up to Loghain's face, placing one on each of his cheeks. She locked her eyes on his, her expression equally serious. "Loghain, there is no one in the whole of Thedas I trust more than you. I know you won't hurt me; I won't hurt you either. I love you, now and always."

Loghain watched his love for a moment before nodding once. "As I love you." A mischievous, lusty grin crossed his features once more. "Prepare yourself then for capture within the next few days."

* * *

><p>The sky was filled with brilliant stars, made even brighter by the absence of the moon. It had been just a sliver in the sky two days ago when Lhiannon was last outside at night. She was in the training yard outside the main fortress, watching the sky and thinking of Sigrun; the two women would often stargaze on clear nights. Sigrun was fascinated with the night sky, taking her spyglass and examining the distant pinpricks of light. Lhiannon would point to parts of the sky, telling the dwarf of the different constellations and the stories behind them. Sigrun would point out other formations, imagining new shapes that generally had to do with dwarven paragons. Lhiannon missed the perky dwarf, the ache in her heart intensifying as she looked at the stars above.<p>

"_Apostate._"

Lhiannon whirled about, immediately lowering into an attack crouch and beginning to gather her power around her. A large figure loomed close, dressed in gleaming heavy armor. As the figure approached, Lhiannon relaxed slightly; she sensed the taint within the figure approaching her, an intimately familiar feel that instantly caused her caution to be replaced by a raging heat. Lust pounded through her blood as Loghain approached, dressed in what appeared to be templar armor. He had a short sword in one hand while the other hung nonchalantly at his side. She tempered her power, preparing a low level arcane bolt.

"Templar," Lhiannon growled, moving as Loghain drew closer, stalking around her. It was only as he moved that she saw a small pack slung over his shoulder. A ripple of fear washed over her, quickly overpowered by the heat of lust.

"You will come with me back to Kinloch Hold, apostate," Loghain growled, taking another step closer and bringing his weapon to bear. "Come quietly; I will not hesitate to incapacitate you."

"Do your worst, templar," Lhiannon snarled, flicking her wrist to hurl the arcane bolt at Loghain. He quickly dodged the incoming bolt and Lhiannon watched as it traveled past him to dissipate a moment later. As the bolt passed his sword, the illumination revealed a substance coated on the weapon. _Cheeky_, she thought to herself as she readied another bolt.

In that moment, Loghain feigned and rushed toward her, seeking to disrupt her spellcasting and her balance by running into her. She had anticipated his charge and quickly spun on her feet. Loghain brought the blunt side of his sword around as she completed her spin, impacting the flesh at the back of her legs as she passed. She gasped, losing her balance and stumbling toward the ground. He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could fall. As his hand closed around the bare flesh of her arm, she felt a numbness immediately spread through her limbs, rendering them useless. Her eyes went wide.

"Deathroot extract, apostate," he snarled, guiding Lhiannon's limp body to the ground. She could do nothing as he rolled her onto her stomach, pressing a knee to her back as he shrugged the pack off his back. She heard the rustling of chains and immediately felt the rising heat in her body nearly make her blood boil, the anticipation and thrill nearly making her come before he even touched her. Her breathing quickened, matching the pace set by her racing heart. She could sense Loghain's lust thrumming through the taint between them, so thick it was almost palpable.

A wide, high collar was wrapped around her neck where Loghain quickly fastened it securely in place. Lhiannon felt a metal bar rest on the center of her back, twitching slightly against her as Loghain fastened it to the collar circling her neck. He then brought first one hand, then the other behind her back, securing them with manacles attached to the other end of the bar, wrapping a chain around her waist to keep the bar snug to her body. Lhiannon began to regain feeling in her limbs, squirming within her bonds to test them. The bar, collar, manacles, and chains severely restricted her movement. Her body began to thrum in anticipation. A soft cloth appeared in front of her, brought to her mouth and tied securely around her head, rendering her silent.

Grabbing the metal bar, Logahin pulled Lhiannon to her feet, feeling his erection grow even larger and harder at the sight of Lhiannon bound and gagged before him, squirming and whimpering in her bonds. He pulled a chain from the pack at his feet, looping it through a ring in the front of the collar circling Lhiannon's neck. He leaned in close to Lhiannon's face, leering at her as he grasped her chin in his armored hand, holding the leash before her eyes.

"The qunari may be a troublesome race and their qun little more than tyrants and heathens, but they do have the right idea about binding and leashing their mages. Your kind should _always_ be like this."

Lhiannon snarled through her gag, pulling her head out of Loghain's hand, cutting herself on the metal of his gauntlet in the process. Loghain winced inwardly; while a little pain between them had been agreed upon, injuring her was not in his plans. She silently glared at him, nostrils flaring as a thin bead of blood trickled down her chin. Loghain watched her for a moment; she had not snapped her fingers, so he decided to continue. Picking up the empty cloth pack from the ground, he slipped it over her head.

"Come, mage," Loghain spat, jerking the chain around Lhiannon's neck and pulling her forward. "It is time to secure you for the evening before the trip back to Kinloch Hold in the morning."

Lhiannon walked behind Loghain, hands tightly bound behind her, the bar linking her neck and wrists keeping her head straight and upright. The gag made her jaw ache slightly, but it was only a distant feeling compared to the wanting ache in her core and the wetness growing at the apex of her legs. She could not tell where Loghain was leading her, but she was sure it was not into the Vigil itself.

After several minutes of walking, she could sense a large object in front of her. She heard the turning of a key in a lock and the squeak of a door being opened. Loghain jerked the chain again, pulling her forward and nearly off her feet. Lhiannon felt him catch her, growling as he did so. "Keep to your feet, mage." The sound of a door closing was heard, as well as the running of a bolt. Loghain led her forward several steps before she heard the opening of a door again. Suddenly, she felt herself being slung over Loghain's shoulder, the hood over her head slipping slightly. The door closed and Lhiannon felt Loghain carrying her down a flight of stairs, the metal of his armor digging into her flesh and the bar at her back pulling on the collar encircling her neck. He reached the bottom, dumping her unceremoniously onto the dirt floor. He pulled the hood off her head and she took the opportunity to look around.

They were in a small room in a basement, dark stone walls on either side. She moved her eyes along the wall in front of her, seeing several rings mounted into the walls where small lanterns hung. Only two were lit, keeping the basement dim.

Loghain peeled off his gauntlets, placing them onto a nearby table where another small sack lay. He turned to look at Lhiannon again, approaching her where she lay on the dirt floor of the basement, helpless before him. His lust grew in intensity as he watched her squirm against her bonds. The lust and want roared through the taint between them, hers nearly as intense as his. He reached down and grabbed the bar across her back once more, pulling Lhiannon to her feet and pushing her over to a nearby wall, hooking the chain from her collar through two of the rings mounted above her head, pulling it taught enough where she had to nearly stand on her toes to keep the collar around her neck from digging painfully into her skin.

"Well, that should keep you secure for the evening," Loghain said, beginning to peel off his templar armor and settling it into a pile on the table nearby. He watched Lhiannon squirm in her bonds, trying to find a less uncomfortable position, and he had to fight to keep rational thoughts in place. He wanted to take her, to plunge his throbbing erection into her as she stood helpless and vulnerable before him.

Once he was finished removing his armor, he turned toward Lhiannon, walking toward her with a hard, wary look on his face. "You and I are going to have a little chat this evening," he began, grasping her cheeks once again and forcing her to meet his gaze. "You'll tell me where the other apostates you were traveling with are hiding."

Lhiannon jerked her head from his grasp again, looking away from Loghain and huffing angrily through her gag. _Like hell I will,_ she thought, playing along with Loghain in her mind. He grabbed her chin again, forcing her to look at him. "You'll tell me what I want to know about your accomplices. I have no aversion to using harsh tactics to gain your cooperation." His eyes narrowed as she looked away from her and he snarled at her impudence. "The Chantry has given me wide latitude in interrogating mages. Perhaps a little shame will loosen your tongue." Loghain reached into his boot, pulling out his hunting knife and looking at Lhiannon menacingly. He ran the dull edge of the knife along the skin of Lhiannon's jaw, his erection becoming even harder as she closed her eyes and whimpered in her bonds.

"Now, hold still, apostate. Don't make me nervous with a blade against your skin; I could…slip."

Loghain began slicing through the fabric of Lhiannon's tunic, cutting it away from her piece by piece. He was tempted to lavish each bit of newly bared skin with his lips and tongue; he resisted, but it took nearly all of his willpower to do so. He growled, the lust for her warring with the frustration of trying to keep from burying himself inside her before the game was finished.

Lhiannon shivered and whimpered as the blade of Loghain's knife brushed her skin and bared more and more of her flesh. Before long, she stood before him in nothing more than her breast band and smalls, shivering from both the chill of the basement and the anticipation roaring through her blood. Her body sang, her arousal causing her sex to pulse with desire, her nub to throb with need, her nipples to tingle with want.

"You would be an attractive woman, were you not little more than an abomination waiting to happen," Loghain observed, standing before Lhiannon and studying her with an almost clinical eye. "Now that you are laid nearly bare before me in your shame, are you willing to speak of your accomplices?"

Lhiannon looked away, defiantly holding her chin up despite the ache beginning to settle into her body from the rigid position the bar at her back held her in. She ached from the chain looped through the rings in the wall holding her nearly on the balls of her feet. The ache in her body paled in comparison to the ache she felt for Loghain. She needed to feel him inside her, to feel him touch her nub, to feel him filling her; she was certain that she would come the moment he touched her.

"So stubborn," Loghain purred, coming closer and running his hand down the skin of her shoulders toward where her breasts lay confined by her breast band. "Perhaps you need more incentive." Loghain brought his knife back up, quickly slicing through the center of her breast band. Lhiannon flicked her eyes downward, watching as the cloth of the band fluttered away from her body and toward her feet. As the cloth fell away, Loghain's hand came up to her breast, his fingers first rolling a nipple between them before he pinched it firmly. She tried to pull herself way at first, but her struggles against his hands turned to whimpers of both pleasure and pain, pressing into his hands as her body shuddered with desire.

"Do you shiver because you fear me?" Loghain asked, listening to Lhiannon's muffled whimpers as he took her other breast in his hand, giving it the same rolls and tweaks as the first. After a moment pinching and pulling at her rosy nipples, he ran his calloused hands down the skin of her stomach, stopping just before he reached the top of her smalls. Her hips shifted toward him, brushing up against his throbbing erection. He groaned and ground himself against her once before pulling back.

"Have you no shame for such nakedness in front of a stranger? No shame in front of one of Andraste's chosen soldiers?" Lhiannon looked at him defiantly, her expression showing anger but her body telling a different tale all together. She shifted her weight forward, seeking to brush herself up against Loghain's body and bring release to her aching, wanting body.

"No? Then perhaps more vulnerability is in order."

The small dagger flashed again, slicing through the fabric of her smalls. Loghain bent down to replace the hunting dagger in the sheath in his boot, stopping suddenly when his head neared the apex of Lhiannon's thighs. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he saw the dampness on her skin and smelled her arousal. His eyes flicked upward; Lhiannon could not lower her head to look at him with the collar and chains in place, but her eyes were turned down toward him.

Loghain was quickly on her feet, grabbing her face in his hands. "Such depravity and perversion, but so typical for your kind. You actually _enjoy_ this. Truly, you and all mages are an aversion to the Maker." Loghain stalked away, hearing Lhiannon growl behind him, the chains rustling softly as the struggled against her bonds. He turned back toward her, a finger raised as if an idea had just occurred to him.

"Perhaps your depravity can be used to garner your cooperation, mage."

Lhiannon watched as Loghain slowly came forward, reaching out and stroking the wet folds of her sex. She shuddered, pressing herself against his fingers, seeking the delicious friction against her nub that would send her over the edge. Loghain pushed one finger, then two into her opening, languorously moving them inside her. Lhiannon whimpered, grinding her hips against his hand trying to find release. Loghain felt her walls begin to quiver and he quickly pulled his fingers free, her muffled moan of frustration matched with his own groan of need.

"Tell me where your companions are," Loghain purred, running his wet fingers down Lhiannon's chest, taking care to avoid the hardened peaks of her nipples as she shivered under his touch. "Tell me, mage, and I'll give you release." Lhiannon gave a slight shake of her head, indicating that no, she would not tell him. Loghain sighed in exasperation. "Then perhaps more persuasion is needed."

Lhiannon's body felt taut as a bow string, the looming orgasm just out of reach and taunting her. She wanted him to fill her, to bring her to release, but she knew that she was exquisitely torturing him as much as he tortured her. Her eyes followed Loghain as he leaned close, his tongue running down the skin of her chest, over the skin of her abdomen, and down near her nub. His hands gripped her hips as his tongue ran over her thighs, purposely avoiding the throbbing nub hidden there. Lhiannon tried to move her hips toward his mouth, seeking to have his tongue brush her nub, but he held her fast. The sensation of Loghain's tongue against her skin drove her lust and need ever higher, her pleasure building but never crashing down to bring her exquisite release. The harder she fought to bring her nub to Loghain's mouth, the more tightly he held her. He moved his mouth closer to her nub, brushing the mound of her sex with his tongue, teasing her with the closeness of release. Her struggles continued and she moaned in frustration. Loghain moved his tongue up her body, pulling away when he reached the valley at the center of her breasts. Her chest was heaving, her desire and want pouring into the taint.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?" Loghain asked, his voice husky with need. He hoped she would be ready to speak now; the urge to bury his throbbing erection into her wet heat was nearly overpowering. He was not sure how much longer he could hold out. He hissed in anticipation as he saw Lhiannon's head finally twitch in a nod. Loghain reached behind Lhiannon's head, removing the gag that held her silent.

"They are in a cabin just outside the fortress," she whispered, her eyes casting downward in apparent resignation. "I came into the fortress to buy food. May they forgive my weakness and betrayal."

Loghain nodded, his hands moving to the front of his trousers to loosen the ties that held his erection captive. "Your wanton lust and base needs will always be your undoing. Cooperating was very wise of you, apostate." He stepped forward, the head of his erection brushing up against her nub; he watched as Lhiannon began to twitch under the pressure, her breaths coming short and fast.

"And now, I shall give you the release I promised, for I am a man of my word." With a swift move, he was buried to the hilt inside her, groaning with pleasure as her walls clenched around him. He placed his hands on the wall behind Lhiannon, thrusting inside her and driving her body and bound hands into the wall behind her. She moaned and came as Loghain's teeth brushed the skin of her neck, sending her over the edge in a torrent of pleasure. She shook in his arms, her walls grasping him tightly inside and urging his release. With a guttural growl, he spent himself, thrusting firmly against her one last time as his seed pumped inside her.

After a moment spent catching their breath, Loghain finally stepped back, a grin on his face. "Lilac."

Lhiannon chuckled in her bonds, a slow, satisfied smile crossing her features. "Lilac, indeed."

Reaching up over Lhiannon's head, Loghain began to release her chains, pulling her away from the wall and stepping behind her as he released her from her bonds. The bonds fell to the floor, leaving her naked before him. Loghain gently led her to the small table, where he pulled a robe from the small pouch and gently wrapped it around her. He dampened a cloth with water, gently wiping away the blood from the small cut to her face before gathering her in his arms. Lhiannon wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting on the broad expanse of his chest. "Would you be willing to try this again sometime?"

Loghain grinned, pulling her even more tightly to him as he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. "Anything is possible."


End file.
